


Love Loves Accidents *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 3*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Ameripan Week 2016, Angst, Car Accident, Day 3, I did, M/M, alfred almost dies, anyway super angst you might cry, end of the tags, i figured it out tho lol, i know its day 3 but i wrote this first, okay this was angst af and a little hard to write, sad boyfriends, they're countries with human aspects?? because im an idiot and didn't know how to write them, this is also my first ameripan fic so no judging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred gets in a car accident on the way to his and Kiku's anniversary dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Loves Accidents *Ameripan Week 2016 Day 3*

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst af. Also ignore my use of their human names and their country names. I was young and dumb when I wrote this last week. Enjoy

Alfred was on his way to his boyfriend’s apartment. But tonight was no ordinary date night, it was their two year anniversary. On the passenger seat was a bouquet a flowers and a bottle champagne. In the blonde’s pocket was a black velvet box. Tonight was the night, the American thought, tonight would be the night he made Kiku his forever. The nation knew it was a clique and not something his boyfriend would appreciate, but he was going to do it anyway. Nothing but thoughts of his ebony-haired boyfriend filled Alfred’s mind as he bobbed his head to a catchy love song. The traffic light about 800 feet away turned yellow, the blonde slowed to a stop in front of it and started singing along to the song on the radio. Alfred was ready to propose to his love. He thought over multiple scenarios in his head of how he could ask. The American knew Kiku wouldn’t be expecting it so he wouldn’t have to try too hard. He didn’t want to do anything too over the top, he was just going to let it happen. Everything was going according to plan, he was five minutes away from his boyfriend’s apartment. However, the thing that wasn’t on the blonde’s plans was the car behind him slamming into his car.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kiku was angry, no angry was an understatement. The Japanese nation was furious, which was a new for him. Usually the smaller nation never got angry. The dark eyed man had problems expressing his anger at all. But tonight that was very different. His boyfriend was almost two hours late for their date. This wasn’t just any date either, this was their two year anniversary. The dark haired man had spent half the day preparing their dinner. The table was elegantly set with candles and even rose petals. Kiku Honda went and bought rose petals to impress his boyfriend. His stupid, romantic boyfriend who was close to two hours late. The food the nation prepared was cold from sitting out, the candles were a quarter of the way burned as well. Kiku was now pacing around his apartment checking his phone. Alfred hadn’t posted a snapchat story, updated his Facebook, and he left no texts in the dark haired man in his inbox. Where the hell is he, Kiku thought to himself. Finally, after another ten minutes, the Japanese nation dialed his boyfriend. There were about 5 or 6 dial tones, something irregular for Alfred but Kiku was too steamed to notice. With each unanswered ring, his anger spiked a little higher. Finally, the nation heard the click of someone answering the other end of the line. He spoke before the blonde got a change.

“Alfred F. Jones, do you know how rude it is to stand someone up for a date? Not just a date, an anniversary! I’ve been sitting here waiting for almost two hours. The dinner I slaved over all day is now cold. I hope you’re pleased with yourself. You better have a damn good explanation for why you missed our anniversary.”

The dark haired man took in a large breath. He was surprised all those words even escaped his lips. Usually the smaller nation was calm and collected, but he was set off by Alfred’s lateness. If Kiku wasn’t so angry he probably would have been proud of himself for finally being able to get angry and express his feelings. There was a pregnant pause. The Japanese nation was almost afraid his boyfriend would hang up on him without an explanation. And if he didn’t offer an explanation, he wanted the blonde to at least make a witty comment about him being angry. However, it was not his boyfriend’s American accent that greeted him.

“Um s-sir?” a small female voice asked,” I’m Ally James, I work at West Memorial Hospital. Alfred Jones was u-um admitted about an hour or so ago. There was a car crash and he was involved. Mr. Jones is in critical condition. Is there any way you can make your way over here?”

~~~~~~~~

Kiku had never driven faster in his life, which should concern him since his boyfriend was just in a wreck. _His boyfriend was just in a wreck._ Alfred, his sunny haired lover, the quirky man that could pull laughs from the Japanese nation like no one else. Kiku’s young boyfriend that was always smiling, always cracking a joke, always optimistic. Alfred F. Jones was in “’critical condition’” at the local hospital. His Alfred was lying half alive in a sterile environment. The dark haired man held his composure. His face was solid, unmoving, showing no emotion. However, on the inside, the nation was falling apart at the seams. His long time best friend, his boyfriend of two whole years, had been in the hospital for the past 2 hours. The blonde hadn’t stood him up for their anniversary. No, the American was dying in a hospital. Kiku wanted to throw up. He spent the past 2 hours being angry at his boyfriend. If only he had called sooner, if only things had been different tonight. How could he ever forgive himself if the man di-no. There was no way in hell Alfred could die, the dark haired man assured himself. Alfred was going to be fine because he was Alfred. He’s much too resilient to die, Japan thought.

The ebony haired man pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. As soon as he was out of the car door, he ran. Kiku ran faster than he had ever ran. The automatic doors of the emergency room politely opened for him. The scent of alcohol and too much cleanser filled his nose. The dark haired man never liked hospitals. They smelled too clean and they had the connotation of death. But Alfred was not going to die so it was okay. The short man rapidly looked around for someone he could talk to about his boyfriend. There was a desk in the center of the room and Kiku rushed over to it. The lady sitting there locked eyes with Japan and she knew he was looking for someone urgently. Alfred’s name was falling out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Kiku’s voice sounded estrange to him, strained and nervous. The lady got his information and directed the Japanese nation to the elevators that would take him to the right floor. The walk to Alfred’s room was a blur of white walls, blue scrubs, and quiet chatter. The world was in slow motion, Kiku was hyperaware of everything and nothing as he made his way down the long halls. The dark haired man found his room just like the lady at the front had said. Not only was Alfred in a private room, he was also in the ICU of all places. The Intensive Care Unit was the last place Kiku thought he’d ever see his boyfriend. But there he was, hooked up to numerous machines and full of tube and wires. His glasses were cracked and laid on the side table with his phone and wallet. Kiku took the time to examine his lover thoroughly. His face had more bruises then the dark haired man had ever seen bruises. There was a large gash at the top of the blonde’s head, held together by stitches. The hospital gown he wore was just slightly too baggy, falling slightly to expose one of Alfred’s tan shoulders, which was also bruised. There was a tub down the sunny-haired man’s throat, that was probably the scariest thing overall all. Other than that, all his limbs seemed to be intact. He couldn’t die, Kiku thought, he’s fine. Kiku just kept repeating to himself over and over “Alfred is fine”. The pale man went and sat in the chair on the right side of the bed. He took Alfred’s hand in his smaller one. There was an IV stinking out of it, but Kiku tried to ignore that as he placed a small kiss on his fingers.

“Alfred-san, you’re an idiot,” the dark haired man told him quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, Alfred was still the same. A nurse came to check him every 20 minutes or so. She filled Kiku in on his boyfriend’s condition. The next 24 hours are crucial she had said, if he lives past than he could wake up again. The doctors think he might have sustained brain damage but they won’t know until he wakes up. _If he lives._ The dark haired man chewed on that sentence for a while. Of course Alfred would live. That nurse was stupid to even think the blonde wouldn’t. Kiku called Matt and Arthur to tell them what happened. Matt said he’d fly out first thing in the morning to be there. Arthur told Kiku he’d be there as soon as he possibly could. Other than that, the nation was all alone until those two got there. He tried not to think about that as he conversed idly with his unconscious boyfriend. The dark haired man had told him how he set the table for dinner, with rose petals and everything.

“You should be proud of me,” Kiku told him,” I did that clique shit for you. And you thanked me by doing this. I didn’t need flowers you idiot, I need you. If you don’t wake up, I’m going to kill you. So you better get up soon.”

He didn’t receive a response, only the constant beeping of the machines. The machines helping to keep Alfred alive. The Japanese nation didn’t dwell on that too much, still not convinced this was even real. Maybe this was all a night mare and he’d wake up in bed next to Alfred. And Al would hold him and say that everything was okay. But Kiku was smarter than that. He knew there was no escape from this hell. Just as the ebony-haired man was about to speak again, one of the machines started beeping rapidly. Before Kiku could blink, Alfred’s room was filled with people in scrubs.

“He’s coding! Someone start CPR, I’m calling it!” one of the nurses shouted to the group.

The nation looked at his boyfriend wide eyed as a nurse started trying to do compressions on Alfred’s chest. Oh no. Kiku’s mind started spiraling out of control. Alfred was dying, he was dying before his eyes. A feeling of helplessness flooded the smaller nation. His Alfred was dying, his life force hanging in the balance. In a few minutes, the man he loved could no longer exist. Kiku lost all of his composure in that moment.

“Alfred!” the smaller man screamed.

Everything became a blur as one of the nurses yelled for someone to remove Kiku from the room. A pair of arms were leading him out into the hallway. No. The dark haired man tried to fight against them. But it was no use, his strength was no match for the male nurse holding him back. All of the noises of the hospital faded away. Kiku couldn’t hear anything but his own thoughts. The voice in his head was screaming about Alfred. Screaming because he was dying. Screaming because Kiku wasn’t by his side. Screaming because Kiku was about to lose his soulmate. The only person the ebony-haired man cared about was about to die. The nation had no idea if he was actually screaming out loud or not. He collapsed on the cold floor of the hospital, sobs ripping through his body. The worst pain Japan had ever felt in his life was now trying to drown him. His body was being pulled out to sea, waves were going over his head. His lungs were filling up with water. If Alfred wasn’t going to be in his life, what was the point of living? The undertow was bringing him further under. Who was going to tell Kiku stupid jokes? The pressure of the water was getting heavier. Who was going to use cheesy pick-up lines on him? The dark abyss was pulling him in. Who was going to pull the nation out of his comfort zone but still make him feel comfortable? It’s was getting harder to breathe. Who was Kiku going to share his life with anymore? If Alfred died, a part of Kiku was going to die with him. This was the worst feeling the dark haired man had ever experienced in his life; the utter agony of losing his only love. The Japanese nation embraced the darkness, knowing he had nothing else to live for now.

~~~~~~~~~~

Three days later, Kiku was back in the ICU. Alfred was able to be resuscitated when he coded. That was the worst night of the whole ordeal. His boyfriend had made it past the 24 hour grace period, they were now playing a waiting game. They had to wait and see when Alfred would wake up. Doctor Myers said it could be days or weeks before the blonde could wake up. Kiku prayed a collective prayer to every god he could think of and even ones he couldn’t, that Alfred would just open his eyes as soon as possible. The dark haired man just needed to see his blue eyes again. The same blue eyes that could make him blush and bring the dark haired man to his knees. If Kiku could just see them again he would be okay.

Matt and Arthur came on the second day. They kept Kiku company in the quiet ICU. Now the ebony-haired man was here by himself. Alfred’s hand was held in his own. The Japanese nation was mindlessly switching between 3 apps on his phone. Arthur told him it would take some of the stress off of him if he didn’t sit and stare at Alfred the whole time he visited. It was true, the apps helped calm some of his nerves. Every few minutes he would look up and lock eyes with the bruised face of his lover. Doctor Myer had assured him that the swelling would go down on Alfred’s face and the plastic surgeon had done a beautiful job with the gash on his head and it would heal perfectly. But Kiku didn’t care about that as long as Alfred woke up as the same bubbly blonde he always was. That was the only wish the dark haired man possessed. While Kiku was scrolling through posts on Instagram, he heard it.

“Will you marry me?” a low, American voice asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Kiku’s phone fell out of his hand. The screen could have shattered for all he cared.   
His dark eyes locked with blue ones. Alfred was staring at him, smiling his usual smile.

“I have a ring somewhere I promise. I’ll find it later. But you will right? You’ll marry me?”

Kiku didn’t have any words to say. His brain couldn’t process the information in front of him. Alfred was awake but Alfred was also proposing to him. But more importantly he was awake. The dark haired man launched himself at the blonde boy, hugging him tightly. Tears clouded the nation’s vision as he buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest.

“Is that a yes, Keeks? I won’t take no for an answer in case you’re wondering. You’re stuck with me you know.”

“You’re an idiot. A stupid idiot. I’d slap you if I wasn’t so happy you’re awake. Don’t scare me like that again, you ass.”

Alfred smiled and rubbed his lover’s back,” I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> That was similar to how my parents got engaged so I used that. Pretty happy with how this came out even though I was literally fighting back tears for awhile. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Follow me on Tumbles: chillinginthedaises
> 
> Ps: ignore any mistakes I'll fix them later


End file.
